


Apology Candy

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: That... that was a lot of chocolate.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 24





	Apology Candy

Mulan yawned, trying to rub away the tiredness from her eyes. It was late and she could barely remember exactly why she had gone out. At least until she looked at her cart. Dog food. She really needed to do that adult thing, where she went for groceries regularly. Instead of just running out all of the time when she realized how empty her pantry was. 

The line wasn’t long, but she was contemplating the impulse shelf. Maybe a pack of gum, or one of those… She blinked as she saw white hands grab each and every single chocolate bar. Even those little fancy three-pack truffle things. Turning to grumble Mulan’s eyes widened as she took in the sheer hoard in the girl’s arms. And it was a hoard, looking like the entirety of the chocolate section. All piled up and somehow staying in one giant chocolate mountain.

“Are you in line?” The voice was short, but Mulan could only let the woman pass by and drop all of her hoard onto the conveyor belt. She really wanted to see how much all of that was going to cost. For science of course. 

The cashier didn’t even blink at the purchase, “Did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes.” The woman fiddled with the card reader, her eyes focused straight at the thing.

“Chocoholic?” Mulan had to hold back a snort, but she saw the way the cashier’s eyes flicked to her before moving back to finding each and every single piece of chocolate to scan them. 

“My girlfriend is and no I do not have a gas, store whatever card.” Everything went to an awkward silence broken only by the beeping of the scanner. 

Mulan’s mouth dropped when the sheer amount started to add up, any thought of copying the woman was out the window. Holy shit, that was a lo- the woman didn’t hesitate. She swiped the card and quickly wrote her name. Mulan didn’t even notice the cashier moving on to her purchase, just staring at the woman as she dumped all of the chocolate into a bag and left.

Holy shit! 

Mulan walked out of the store, amused. That had been interesting. 

As she unlocked the car she saw the woman again. She was dumping the bag into her car, a small hybrid. However the fact that she noticed several other bags of different stores. Her suspicions was only confirmed when one of them fell over, dumping it’s chocolatey contents all over the place. 

She started outright laughing when she saw the woman rush right back to the next store at the outlet, this time the woman snagging a cart on her way in.

“What the hell did you do to piss your girlfriend off that much??”

\---------

“Sorry? That’s all you’re gonna say?”

“No. It’s what I am going to start with.”


End file.
